


Uncontrollable

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Illnesses/Disabilities Alphabet Challenge [20]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Josh has Tourette's, M/M, Max is sweet, Mosh because Mosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has Tourette's, Max doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrollable

**Author's Note:**

> T is for Tourette's Syndrome. If this insomnia keeps up, I might just have this list finished within the next few hours. Also, it is currently 3:22 AM where I am, and I swear to god, it's getting light already. Fuckin' summer, man.

All through his career, Josh has had to put up with fans complaining that he never comes out after shows, he never does interviews, and he never speaks between songs. What they don’t know, is that Josh doesn’t do these things because he doesn’t want them to know he has Tourette’s. Since he was three years old, he’s twitched, and jerked his head in uncontrollable tics, and most of the time, when he speaks, a strange ‘cah’ noise tics its way out. He discovered, completely by accident, that he doesn’t tic at all when he sings. It’s one of the reasons he loves to sing so much, he can feel normal when he sings.

The fans also don’t know that Josh has been in a relationship with Max since they were fifteen. Josh often gets doubts, thinking Max only stays with him out of guilt or obligation, but then Max will do something sweet, or something that’s purely to make Josh laugh, and he’ll realise how stupid he’s been.

Max honestly doesn’t care about Josh’s Tourette’s, in his mind, it’s just another unique thing about Josh that he loves. He didn’t even care when one of Josh’s tics resulted in Josh accidentally hitting Max in the face, because he knew Josh couldn’t help it. The one time that something to do with Josh’s condition bothers Max, is when Josh twitches uncontrollably for over a minute, due to a string of tics, and Dan jokingly calls him ‘Butters’, after the twitchy kid from South Park. Max expects Josh to get upset, even tenses himself for a fight. But Josh just squints at Dan for a few seconds, until he decides that Dan’s trying to make him feel better, rather than making fun of him, and he laughs and high fives Dan.

Max has never cared about whether or not their fans know about him and Josh, but he’s kept quiet, because he knows how private Josh is. So he’s surprised, but not upset, when Josh puts up his hand to stop them from going into the next song on stage one night, and lifts the microphone to his mouth. He has to wait until the wild screaming calms down a bit, apparently, their fans are more excited to hear him speak than he’d thought.

“I’ve decided I don’t care anymore. I have Tourette’s syndrome, and- cah- anyone that has a problem with it can fuck off,” he announces, completely unfazed by the tic. “And while I’m on the subject,” he adds, then strides across the stage, grabs Max by the front of his t-shirt, and kisses him deeply, with an obscene amount of tongue, which produces louder, wilder screams from the crowd. “I’m in love with this sexy motherfucker, I have been since I was fifteen, and I plan on it staying that way for the rest of my life. Anyone that- cah- doesn’t like it, there’s the door,” he finishes, pointing to the exit, then gives them the thumbs up to start the next song.

No-one leaves, because, as Max had always thought, no-one has a problem with them, or Josh’s tics. Josh starts talking during shows after that, and going out to meet fans, and doing interviews, and their fans start referring to them as ‘Surrey’s Sweethearts’, which they spend a long time laughing at, and quickly becomes an inside joke with them. It doesn’t take long for Josh to realise that he’d unknowingly been stressing about people finding out about his Tourette’s, or him and Max, and had been making his tics worse. When they calm down, and stay calmed down, he once again realises how much of an idiot he’s been.


End file.
